Lincoln Loud: Ghost hunter
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Loud sisters have been possessed by ghosts, so it's up to Lincoln to save his sisters before sunrise or he will not only lose his sisters but his home as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up involving Lincoln battling against ghosts. I don't own the Loud House. But if I did, this would make an awesome episode.**

It was a late night at the Loud house, Lincoln has finished watching his favourite show ARGGH! and he sighs in satisfaction. "Man that was the best episode ever!" Lincoln said.

"Greetings male sibling, I see that you finished watching your fake ghost hunting show." said Lisa.

"Fake? Ghosts are real Lisa." said Lincoln.

"Keep telling yourself that." said Lisa.

"Ghosts are real!" said Lincoln.

"In other dimensions yes, but here no." said Lisa.

"They are real." Lucy added cause it both Lincoln and Lisa to scream.

"You poor human beings. Believing something that's not real." Lisa sighed.

The rest of the girls hear the argument and they see their brother and sisters arguing about if ghosts are real or not. "Ugh! What are you guys arguing about?" Leni asked.

"The existence of ghosts." Lucy answered.

"Easy, not real." said Lori.

"I think they're real. I saw the ghost of a cheerleader and she had a lot of spirit." Luan laughed. "Get it?"

"Fake, no one actually seen one on camera." said Lola.

"Then how about this Lisa, we'll all go to the Sullivan manor, the most haunted place in town. If there's ghosts in that manor, you can't do experiments on us for a month." said Lincoln.

"What if I win?" Lisa asked with a smirk on her face.

"Then I'll stop watching ARGGH! forever." said Lincoln, which caused his sisters to gasped.

"But you love that show Linky." said Leni.

"That's like if I have to stop eating meatball subs." said Lynn.

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Lincoln sighed.

"I don't usually give in to my human emotions, but. You are going down!" Lisa shouted.

* * *

The Loud siblings minus Lily have exited Vanzilla and they see the manor, it was dark brown, dark blue roof tiles, it was four stories high, and it had a dead garden and statues covered in ivy and moss. "There it is." said Luna. "Sullivan manor."

"Let's just get this thing over with." said Lori with a hint of fear in her voice.

The Loud siblings all walked up to the front door and they opened the door. "So who wants to go first?" Lori asked.

"Ladies first." said Lincoln.

Lori gulped and enter the manor and her siblings followed. Lynn was the last one to enter the manor and she closes the door. They looked around and it had some old furniture with dust, two staircases on each end that leads upstairs and old paintings.

"Man this place is creepy." said Leni.

"I'm scared." The twins both held on to each other.

"So let's get your evidence that ghosts exists and let's leave." said Lisa.

"Yeah yeah." said Lincoln. "I'll have photographic evidence."

"You want me to pose for a picture?" A female voice asked.

"Luan?" Leni asked.

"Wasn't me." Luan replied.

"Wrong." Then a ghost with a navy blue dress, long blonde hair, green skin and a ghostly tail.

"It's a ghost!" The Twins screamed.

"It's real." said Lisa struck by fear.

"Ha! In your face!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lynn tried to open the door, but it's locked. "It's locked!" Lynn reported.

"Why do you need to leave my sisters and I love company." said the ghost as mists of green, scarlet, cyan, pink, black, violet, yellow, and orange appear out of nowhere and they surround the sisters. But the ghost with the navy blue dress goes into Lori's body.

The green mist enters Leni's body.

The scarlet mist enters Lynn's body.

The cyan mist enters enters Lana's body.

The yellow mist enters Luan's body.

The violet mist enters Luna's body.

The black mist enters Lucy's body.

The pink mist enter's Lola's body.

The orange mist is closing in on Lisa. "Stay back!" Lisa shouted, but the orange mist enters Lisa's body.

"Girls?!" Lincoln shouted.

"Your sisters are not here." said the ghost who possessed Lori. "The name's Abigail Sullivan, and tonight will be the last night where Royal Woods will have it's final night."

"I'll stop you." said Lincoln.

"I like to see you try!" The ghost possessing Lynn shouted.

"Melody get rid of this punk." Abigail commanded the ghost possessing Luna.

"I'm on it!" Melody said as she grabbed Lincoln by the shirt.

"Luna! It's me Lincoln, your brother!" said Lincoln.

"Your sisters are all gone!" Melody glared at Lincoln and kicked him out the door.

"Alright girls, now that we got rid of him let's get to work." said Abigail.

 **Will Lincoln defeat the ghosts and save his sisters? How will he fight back? Find out next time. Same Loud time, same Loud site. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the Kent silblings. But anyway enjoy the new chapter. By the way I took Lily out of the story.**

Lincoln woke up and he found himself on the ground. "I got thrown out by a ghost possessing his sisters. "Oh man. What happened?" He asked and then he sees the haunted manor. "Oh yeah, ghosts are real. I won the bet and lost my sisters. Aw man this is not good."

Lincoln didn't know what to do, his sisters are being possessed by ghosts and they want to take over Royal Woods. He began to think of a plan to stop the ghosts and save his sisters, until he came up with an idea.

"That's it! Time to commences operation defeat the ghosts, stopping their evil plan, save my sisters and come up with a short name for this operation is a go!" Lincoln said and ran off.

* * *

Lincoln burst into the Kent mansion and fell flat on his face, completely out of breath and exhausted. The Kents all looked in dismay at that and raised their eyebrows.

"Hey, Lincoln." Kody said. "What brings you here."

"You're not going to believe this," Lincoln said and took in a deep breath. "Me and my sisters minus Lily went to Sullivan Manor so I prove the existence of ghosts to Lisa and then they were possessed by the ghosts of the Sullivan sisters and now they're planning to take over Royal Woods!"

The others all raised their eyebrows, except Ken who looked on in dismay.

"So why did you come to us?" Kole asked.

"Because I need Ken's help. He knows more about ghosts than anyone I know."

"The Sullivan sisters, huh." said Ken, walking in the scene. "You have come to right person."

"So you'll help me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, step into my office." Ken said,

"You mean our room?" Kaz asked.

"Whatever," Ken replied.

* * *

The two of them walked up to Ken and Kaz's room to see Ken get on his laptop and typed something in. Kaz's side of the room has a single bed, posters of extreme sports, daredevils, a brown dresser, mirror and a nightstand. Ken's side of the room has posters of ghosts, big foot, a book shelf with books on the supernatural, comic books, a bed, dresser and a nightstand.

"Don't you worry, Lincoln. We'll save your sisters or my name isn't Kenneth Richard Kent."

"So, what got you into ghosts and the supernatural to begin with?"

"Well since I was four, when my dad was filming this movie in this one hotel. I was wondering around the second floor, and I heard a weird sound coming from the red room and a saw a shadow but no body." said Ken. "I did my research and found out that the hotel was haunted and it made me curious about the Supernatural and ghosts, so I decided to study the things that go bump in the night."

"What hotel was it?" Lincoln asked.

"I think it was in Chicago?" Ken guessed.

Ken then pulled up the Wikipedia page on the Sullivan sisters.

"The Sullivans were a wealthy family who lived in the late 1800s in the town that would one day be called Royal Woods," he explained. "No joke. When we moved here, that was one of the manors that was considered. But when we heard the history behind it, we said no. After seeing Sinister, I knew nothing good could come from moving into a house with that history. I've been researching it ever since, getting bits and pieces of information on this family."

"We need to find out what their plans are and how to stop them before its too late," Lincoln said.

"I'll be honest with you, Lincoln," Ken said. "This is the first time I've ever gone ghost hunting... as a professional."

Then they heard the TV going on in the background.

"Join us next time for the next thrilling episode of ARGGH!" Hunter Spector said as the show ended.

"In that case, we'd better call in a professional," Lincoln said, whipping out his phone and dialing the number on the TV.

"Not only are we going to be on Tv but we're going to save the town." said Ken.

"You know it." said Lincoln. "Hello Hunter Spector, we have a haunted place for you."

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the Sullivan manor, Lincoln and Ken were waiting outside and they see a man with white skin, red hair, a short red beard, and a long pointy nose as well. He sports a purple outfit that consists of a backwards cap, a turtleneck sweater, and pants with a beige belt, and black boots. He also wears on his head a special night vision lens. Lincoln and Ken both their jaws in awe.

"You Lincoln Loud and Ken Kent?" He asked and the boys both nodded. "Hunter Spector, leader of ARRGH."

"We're huge fans of the show." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we need to tell him why we called him." said Ken.

"Oh yeah. But we called you here because we need your help. My sisters and I went to Sullivan manor to prove to my little sister Lisa that ghosts are real, but then the ghosts of the Sullivan sisters possessed my sisters and they're planning to take over our town." Lincoln explained.

"Whoa! That's insane. But called the right guy for the job. I got some gear to track and capture those ghosts." said Hunter. "But you two better suit up."

Lincoln and Ken both gasped in joy that they're going to ghost hunting with Hunter Spector. "Let's suit up." said Lincoln.

 **I'm sorry that it was short, but it was all I can think of. I would like to thank Ben10man for Lincoln recruiting Ken Kent and Hunter Spector. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Lincoln and Ken were both wearing the same suit that Hunter Spector wears, equipped with a P.K.E meter, goggles that have night vision and spectral vision. But Hunter brings out two red vacuum like devices that you can wear on your back.

"What is that?" Lincoln asked.

"This is the ghost sucker 3000. What? It's the best I can come up with." Hunter stated. "This will capture the ghosts in a vacuum. Sadly I only made two, don't worry I tested them out."

"They'll do." said Lincoln as he and Ken placed the ghost suckers on their backs. "Ready?" Lincoln asked.

"I was born ready." said Ken.

Hunter turns on his video camera. "This is Hunter Spector, tonight on ARGGH! We're going into the Sullivan manor in Royal Woods, but with two new recruits." said Hunter as he gestured to Lincoln and Ken. "With me are Lincoln Loud and Ken Kent long time fans and first time ghost hunters."

"Hi mom!" Ken waved at the camera.

"Hey." Lincoln replied.

"Now this place is haunted by the Sullivan sisters, they were raised by wealthy parents until their timely death. But the sisters lost their trust in each other and they all died of unknown causes."

"They all killed each other?" Lincoln whispered to Ken.

"I'm not sure." Ken whispered back.

"You kids ready?" Hunter asked and the two both nodded. "Let's do this!"

The three all enter the manor and Ken's eyes widened at the sight of the manor. "Whoa I never excepted to be in the manor." said Ken.

"I have and I lost my sisters to ten ghosts." said Lincoln. But something caught his eye and he sees a painting of the Sullivan sisters. "Huh, I never noticed this before."

"You mean the family portrait?" Ken asked. "This may sound crazy, but the Sullivan sisters kind of look like your sisters."

Lincoln looked closer into the portrait and Ken was right, the Sullivan sisters look like his sisters, only they wear 19th century dresses, some of their hair is either long or short, and Melody's hair is short. "Whoa you're right. It's so freaky." said Lincoln.

"Yeah. It's strange." said Ken.

"But who are they?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. From oldest to youngest there's Abigail, Penelope, Melody, Samantha, Jane, Beth, Sophia, Megan, and Joan." Ken answered.

"Wait they're dressed as the same colour as the mists they were." Lincoln said.

Abigail is wearing a blue dress, Penelope is wearing a green dress, Melody is wearing a purple dress, Samantha is wearing a yellow dress, Jane is wearing a scarlet dress, Beth is wearing a black dress, Sophia is wearing a cyan dress, Megan is wearing a pink dress, and finally Joan is wearing a orange dress.

"Hey guys I'm getting a strong signal in the upper floor!" Hunter called out. Lincoln and Ken both ran upstairs and walked down the hallway. They continued to walk until they reached a room that is giving out a strong signal on the P.K.E meter.

"That must be Penelope's room." Ken said.

"You two ready for this?" Hunter asked.

Lincoln and Ken both nodded and Lincoln placed his hand on the doorknob. He lets out a heavy sigh twisted the doorknob and opens it. They see a old bedroom with 19th century furniture and they see the ghost possessing Leni brushing her hair.

"Leni!" Lincoln called out.

"It's Penelope!" Penelope replied and glowed a green and aqua green aura and some nail polish, perfume, powder, lipstick and other make up around her. "You brought some friends. Good, I'm going to make you all pretty for your funerals!" Penelope formed an armour of all the make up.

"I want my sister back!" Lincoln shouted.

"You want her come and get her." said Penelope.

 **I'm gonna leave it right here. I would like to thank Dante Watterson for the beginning of the battle. I will put the rest of the battle in the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln, Ken and Hunter get ready to fight against Penelope. "I'm going to make you look pretty for your funerals!" Penelope shouted.

"Not going to happen!" Lincoln shouted as he grabbed a book and threw it at Penelope and it hits her in the face.

"My face!" Penelope cried out.

"That's Leni's face!" Ken stated.

Penelope has a bottle of perfume floated up to Ken and sprayed in his eyes. "My eyes!" Ken shouted in pain.

Hunter grabbed a stool and threw in at Penelope, but she ducks and sees the stool is smashed by the wall. "Hey! I don't go into your house and smash your stuff!" Penelope shouted.

Penelope grabbed a girdle and placed it over Hunter and tighten it around Hunter like a snake strangling him. Lincoln ran to up Hunter, but some powder hits Lincoln in the face, blinding him.

Ken managed to get some of his vision back and he turns on his ghost sucker 3000 to capture Penelope. "I got her!" Ken shouted.

Penelope flew around trying to escape the suction, while Lincoln managed to get Hunter out of that girdle. "Thanks." Hunter replied.

Ken sucked up Penelope's armour, leaving her defenceless. "My armour!" Penelope shouted.

"That was just make up!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Penelope replied. Penelope punches Ken in the face, causing him to stop the vacuum.

"Really punching a 6 year old in the face!?" Ken groaned in pain.

Lincoln turned on the ghost sucker and tries to capture Penelope. Penelope grabbed the perfume, Ken grabbed a chair and smashed it on Leni's head. "Sorry Leni!" Ken shouted.

Lincoln sucks up Penelope in the vacuum. "One down, nine to go!" Lincoln smirked.

Leni woke up and hugs Lincoln. "Oh Linky, thank goodness you're here! I had this nightmare where a ghost took control of my body in a old manson." Leni said.

"Leni that wasn't a dream. It was real!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"A ghost was inside of me?!" Leni screamed.

"But I got her." Lincoln said.

"With our help." Ken gestured to himself and Hunter.

"Thank guys." said Leni.

"Don't mention it." Ken replied.

"Now let's go save the rest of the girls!" Lincoln said as he opened the door and he sees the rest of his possessed sisters at the foot of the door.

"Found them!" Leni replied.

"Wait where's Penelope?" Joan asked.

"I'm in here!" Penelope shouted from the vacuum.

"She's in that vacuum thing!" Sophia reported.

"And you ghost girls are next!" Ken shouted and aimed his vacuum at the ghosts possessing the Loud sisters.

"No way in heck!" Abigail replied and gestured to Jane and she punches Lincoln and Ken in between the legs. The two boys drop to the floor, covering their nuts.

"Don't worry boys I'll handle this." Hunter said, but Melody summoned a floating drum and smashed it through Hunter trapping him.

Joan found the reverse switch on Lincoln's ghost sucker 3000 and frees Penelope. "Freedom!" Penelope cheered. She stares at Leni and smirks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leni asked. Penelope flies into Leni's body and she was back in control in her body.

"Back in my new body! What do we do with these guys?" Penelope asked.

"Take them to my room!" Abigail smirked.

* * *

Lincoln, Ken, and Hunter were tied up to chairs in Abigail's room as the Sullivan's were circled around them.

"I thought you were supposed to be a professional ghost hunter," Lincoln whispered to Hunter.

"Hunter being the key word. I thought you were a long-time fan of the show," Hunter said. "You would know that this is the first time I've actually encountered ghosts."

"What do you want?" Lincoln asked.

"Very well," Sophia said with a smile. "We figured that you would want to help us considering we're, you know, family."

"Huh?" Ken asked. "No, you're only possessing his sisters."

"We're distant," Melody explained with a smirk. "We're on your mother's side from 200 years ago."

"But the ancient legend says that you guys started to distrust each other and you killed yourselves," Hunter said.

"What? I would never kill my sisters!" Abigail said. "You see, Joan here was a healer back then and used rather ancient ways of healing the sick back then."

"What are you, some kind of witch?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I was a wicken! There's a huge difference!" Joan said, crossing Lisa's arms.

"The story of us killing each other was a cover-up story since people couldn't handle the truth about ancient techniques of healing," Melody said. "The people of Royal Woods then accused us of witchcraft and burned us at the stake."

"So that is what this is? Revenge?" Ken said.

"We don't want revenge, Kent." Abigail said. "We only want justice."

"How?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, no. I've seen way too many Bond movies to know you don't reveal all the details of your plan, no matter how close you may think you are to winning," Abigail said.

"How do you know about Bond movies?" Ken asked.

"Some guy moved in here." Beth replied.

"Makes sense." Hunter said.

"But what do you say Lincoln. You can rule Royal Woods with us." Melody said.

"I rather lick the bathroom floor." Lincoln said.

"Is that any way to talk to family?" Joan asked.

"We're not family that's a lie!" Lincoln shouted.

"No we're telling the truth." said Megan. "We're related to your mom 200 years ago."

"But if you're his sisters, how is his last name Loud and your's..." Hunter asked.

"Simple. We actually had our youngest sibling, Abraham around the same time we were sentenced to treason for practicing witchcraft. We didn't want him to go without a family, so Abigail here left him on the doorstep of a villager's house and snuck back to the village prison before anyone could realize he was gone," Penelope said.

"Abraham..." Lincoln thought. "That was my great-great-grandfather's name."

"Exactly,"

"I don't believe it." Lincoln said.

"Me, neither." Ken replied.

"He grew up a normal life, not knowing about his sisters." said Melody.

"But we did it to protect him." Samantha replied.

"But no one will protect you from us!" Ken said.

"Oh with you guys out of the way, Royal Woods will belong to us the new queens of Royal Woods." said Abigail. "If you change your mind call us."

The Sullivan sisters all left the room, leaving the three ghost hunters alone. "This is not good." said Ken.

"I know I'm related to them and we're going to lose Royal Woods." said Lincoln.

"No we can't give up!" Ken replied. "I'm not going to sit by and watch you lose your family and mine. We're going to stop them!"

"But how are we going to get out?" Hunter asked.

"I think one of my ropes is loose I can get out of this." Ken said and wiggled nad he was free from the ropes. "Now you guys." Ken untied Lincoln and Hunter.

"Thanks little man." Hunter replied.

"No problem." Ken said.

"I don't care if they're my ancestors, I'm kicking their ghost butts. If they have butts to kick." Lincoln stated. They grab their ghost hunting gear and exited the room.

 **I would like to thank Dante Watterson for the battle scene. I also like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Lincoln finds out about the Sullivan sisters. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln, Ken and Hunter are searching the manor for the Sullivan sisters, but they stumble upon the library. "They were here!" Hunter said.

"How do you know?" Ken asked.

Hunter looks at his P.K.E meter and it had a high reading. "Call it a hunch little guy." Hunter replied.

"There has to be a secret doorway around here somewhere." Lincoln said.

"How do you know that?" Hunter and Ken asked.

"Every old haunted place has a secret passage way. It's old haunted house 101." Lincoln explained.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about that." Ken replied.

The three ghost hunters pulled all the books in the library hoping to find the secret door. "Where is it?" Lincoln asked himself and pulled the 5th book.

"I got nothing on my end." Hunter said.

But Ken pulled out a book, but it had red letters and it was labelled spellbook. Ken gasped and dropped its on the ground. "Holy cow!"

The book opened up and he sees a spell that has a picture of a ghost possessing a human along with the sun. "Hey guys I found something!" Ken said as he picked up the book and placed it on the table.

Lincoln and Hunter approached the table and looked at the spell. "When a wicken dies their spirit will haunt their place of origin." Lincoln read the spell.

"That's the mansion." Ken said.

"The spirit will possess the human that resembles the spirit and must stay in the body until sunrise." Lincoln read on. "When the sun rises the spirit of the wicken will regain a new body."

"That's not good." Ken said.

"I'm losing my sisters!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Kody is not going to like this." Ken said.

"Correct, Lincoln." Joan smirked with the rest of her sisters.

"I'm getting my sisters back you undead witches!" Lincoln glared at the ghosts and took out his ghost trapping gear.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Melody said and brought out picture frames with Lynn Sr., Rita, Lily, Clyde, the Santiagos and the Kents. "Or your family, friends and girlfriend get it."

"Ken help!" Kaz shouted and banged his fists on the inside of the frame.

"My brothers and sister!" Ken shouted.

"Lincoln save us!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Let my family, friends and girlfriend go!" Lincoln shouted.

"We just need two more for our collection." Beth said. She and Penelope both grab two blank picture frames and sucked up Hunter and Ken.

"Let me out!" Ken shouted.

"I don't want to be part of a art gallery!" Hunter cried out.

"Well I'm still here!" Lincoln said as he aimed his vacuum at the ghosts.

"No, because by tomorrow we'll be the new queens or mayors of Royal Woods." Abigail said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Lori is gonna disappear at sunrise!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"What?!" Bobby shouted. "Get out of my girl's body now!"

"Same with Leni!" Kody shouted.

"Mmm. No." Penelope replied. "But you can be my husband."

"You may have Leni's body, but you're not leni!" Kody exclaimed.

"Same goes for you faker!" Bobby shouted.

"Silence!" Abigail shouted. "Listen Lincoln, our offer still stands and for a bonus I'll let you keep Ronnie Anne and Lily."

For the last time no!" Lincoln glared at the ghosts.

"Very well. Enjoy being locked up and you're last night of freedom because we're going to need a butler by tomorrow." Abigail said. "Samantha, send him to the servants' quarters."

Samantha pulls a red book and a trap door opens under Lincoln's feet and he screams while falling. "Lincoln!" Everyone in the picture frames except for Lily cried out.

* * *

Lincoln made it to the bottom of the pit and looks for a door. "Finally!" Lincoln said and tried to open the door but it's locked. "No! No, no, no, no!"

Lincoln gave up and leaned his back on the door slid down and broke down into tears. "I'll never see my sisters again. I'll never, I'm a failure of a brother and a ghost hunter." Lincoln said as his voice was breaking and tears streamed down his face.

"Lincoln."

"Huh?" Lincoln wondered.

 **Please review and such.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. It was a ghost with fair skin, white hair, wearing a white shirt, brown pants but his legs are now a ghostly tail. "You're Abraham Loud, my great great grandfather." Lincoln said.

"Correct, my great great grandson." Abraham nodded.

"You're not here to possess me are you?" Lincoln asked.

"I am nothing like my sisters. I'm here to tell not to give up and save your sisters." Abraham replied.

"But I'm trapped here." Lincoln sighed.

"Listen to me, I lost my sisters and I never got a chance to know them. But you can't lose your sisters." said Abraham. "But I watched you grew up and you and your sisters and I can't let you lose them."

"You're right. I can beat them, and save my sisters." Lincoln said.

"That's my boy!" Abraham said. "Oh and that lock on that door is old enough to get broken, cheap material."

"Thanks Abraham." Lincoln replied.

"Oh and before I go I think that Ronnie Anne is a cool girl. Never go splitsville no matter what." Abraham said right before he faded away.

Lincoln looked at the door and took a running start and rammed the door with his right shoulder, it break down the door with all his might. But he laced down on the floor with his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Ow! How do those guys on tv do it?" Lincoln groaned in pain. But he gets back up and runs to save his friends and family.

* * *

In the gallery, the Louds, Santiagos, Kents, Hunter and Clyde were trapped in the frames.

Ken then glared at the outside of the pictures and struggled. "I feel so useless. There's got to be a way to get out of here!" He exclaimed before he then noticed that the spellbook was in his hand the whole time. "How did I not notice that I was still holding this?"

He then flipped through the pages. "Okay. I've studied enough voodoo to know the basics of what to do." He then finally found a counterspell in the very back behind the spell to trap the victims in the pictures. "I really hope this works."

He then sighed before he started making the hand gestures that he saw on the page.

"What are you doing?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"You'll see." Ken replied.

When Ken finished the last hand gestures he was shot right out of the picture frame. "It worked." Ken said.

"Quick get me out bro!" Kaz shouted.

"Ok don't get your girl undies in a knot." Ken chuckled. Ken did the same hand gestures he did to get himself out. When he finished the hand gestures, everyone was shot out of the picture frames.

"Thanks Ken." Lynn Sr. said.

"Now let's get Lincoln." Hunter said.

Speaking of Lincoln, he kicks open the door to the gallery. "Lincoln! Don't kick down the door!" Lynn Sr. scowled at his son.

"We're not at home." Lincoln replied.

"But this is a old place and you should respect this manor." Lynn Sr. said.

"But how did you break out?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"The lock was weak, but I managed to get out." Lincoln said. "Bruised my shoulder thought."

"It was worth it." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Come with me, I know this manor by researching and I know a place to plan. Follow me." Ken said and everyone followed Ken.

* * *

As the gang then planned on what to do to save the Loud Sisters, Ken then lead them down to the lab and discussed what his idea was.

"Okay, guys," Ken said as he turned to Hunter. "How much do you know about voodoo?"

"Enough," Hunter said with a nod.

"It's a very fascinating practice," Ken explained to the others. "No real doctrine of faith or religion to speak of. The background of it is so shrouded in mystery that not even I know all the details of it. Though I'm sure that if Luan were here, she would know that the most well-known technique of this practice..." he then opened a cabinet and showed them a bunch of dolls. "Is the voodoo doll. A mockup of an individual is subjected to several pokes and prods, the desired result is that the individual that the doll resembles will feel those effects."

"These dolls look familiar to you?" Clyde asked, raising his eyebrows.

"That's us!" Bobby exclaimed. "That's how they were able to get to us. They used these voodoo dolls to find us and capture us."

"Bingo," Ken stated. "At this rate, my normal ghost hunting tech isn't going to cut it. Well, what if we use their own wiccan practices against them?"

"Go on..." Lincoln said as Ken flipped through the pages.

"There's a spell that can send a group of departed souls in an area to the underworld. But I don't know if this is going to work exactly."

"Why?" Lynn asked.

"This spell can only work for a virgin wiccan. I don't know about you but I don't see any wiccans among us."

"Um, we've just discovered that I come from a wiccan family," Rita stated.

"You're not a virgin," Hunter stated.

"That leaves our only options as Katie and Ronnie Anne," Ken stated.

"I don't know?" Katie replied.

"Katie, my girlfriend will be lost forever!" Kody said.

"Same with Lori." said Bobby.

"I'll do it for my sisters from another mother." said Ronnie Anne.

"Good," Lincoln said.

"Hunter, you got some spare equipment?" Clyde asked.

"No more proton packs, but I've got some other stuff your friends can use," Hunter said.

"Okay. We go in, distract them long enough for Katie and Ronnie Anne to perform the spell, and then Bob's your uncle," Keanu said.

"If Leni was here she would ask who's uncle bob." Kody said.

"You done?" Ronnie anne asked with a deadpan look.

"Yeah." said Kody.

"Come on guys we're running out of time!" Lincoln said

"Wait, if we use the spell with the ghosts inside the sisters, their souls will be dragged to the underworld too." Katie stated.

"So how are we going to get them out?" Lynn sr asked.

"The spell is the easy part. We need to get them out of your daughters' bodies in time. That's why Lincoln and I brought in Hunter."

"Ok then." said Bobby. "Let's kick some ghost butts if they have butts to kick."

"They don't they have ghostly tails." Lincoln said.

"Ok I'll give the rest of the gang equipment, you four hold off the Sullivan sisters." Hunter suggested.

"We'll do that." Lincoln said. The gang all split up and began to save the Loud sisters.

* * *

The Sullivan Sisters were preparing a ritual as they watched the position of the moon in the sky with devilish looks on their faces.

"I hope this ends soon. I can feel myself getting dumber the longer I'm in this body," Penelope stated.

"I know how you feel. I want to make jokes and bad puns." said Samantha.

"Are you sure they're not fighting bad?" Jane asked

"They might be," Melody said. "And I don't know about you but I'm starting to sense Luna's memories as well. It's like our minds are becoming one with each other."

"Oh man," Abigail said. "If our minds are becoming one with our host's, that means that our souls are as well. That means they could take dominant control of their bodies and shove us to the side. But it also means that if Lincoln and his friends suck us out of these bodies, it also means that they're sucking out his sister's souls as well."

"Let's hurry I don't want to be around frogs." Sophia cringed

"And I refuse to eat those sandwiches with balls of meat." Jane said.

Lincoln and Ken kicked down the door and aimed their proton packs at the Sullivan sisters. "Get out of my sisters bodies right now!" Lincoln shouted.

"No way in hell you white haired brat!" Beth shouted.

"How did you escape?" Melody asked.

"Weak lock and you forgot that I had your spellbook in my hand." Ken smirked.

"Curses, I knew I forgot something." Jane groaned.

"Your reign ends now!" Lincoln shouted.

"Let's make this quick." Abigail said and the Sullivan sisters all formed a suit of armor with make up, instruments, polo hammers, puppets, books, teapots and other stuff.

"It's a junk knight!" Ronnie Anne gasped.

"This ends now!" The Sullivan sisters shouted and attacked the four.

Lincoln and Ken switched their proton packs from vacuum to proton and they both fired proton streams at the armor. "It got a little damaged." Katie reported and then the armor regenerates.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Ronnie Anne groaned.

"Maybe there's a spell weaken the armor." Katie guessed and flipped through the pages.

"You're going to fast!" Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm trying to save my future in laws!" Katie shouted.

Lincoln and Ken are dodging the Junk knight's attacks. Lincoln uses his proton stream and used the capture stream on the Junk Knight's right arm and pulls it off. "Looks like you've been disarmed." said Lincoln.

"Really?!" Katie groaned.

"Oh come on, Luan's not here to make the jokes." Lincoln exclaimed.

Then the rest of the gang arrives with some new equipment. "What's up punks!" Bobby said and threw a grenade like device and it release a proton blast destroying some of the stuff on the left leg.

Kaleb threw proton grenades at the chest, but the Junk knight threw polo hammers at Kaleb. But Kaleb managed to dodge the hammers.

"I'm a country star singer, not a rodeo clown!" Kole said.

"Over here!" Clyde shouted and the Junk knight is about to punch Clyde, but Clyde dodged the punch.

Katie finds the disarming spell but half of the page is faded out. "The page is faded." said Katie.

"Um guys, the disarming spell is faded out!" said Ronnie Anne.

"That's not good." Hunter said and then he got a idea. It's risky but it's the only way. "Lincoln, Ken! You have to cross the streams!"

"What?!" Lincoln and Ken exclaimed.

"But you seen ghostbusters? That's a bad idea!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah it could kill Lincoln's sisters!" Ken shouted.

"We don't have a choice!" Hunter shouted.

"It's the only way Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. stated.

Lincoln and Ken both sighed heavily and fired proton streams at the Junk Knight. "Ready?" Ken asked.

"Ready." Lincoln replied,

The two crossed the proton streams as the rest of the gang take cover. "No this can't be!" The Sullivan sisters all shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ken Kent: Ghost Hunter." Ken replied.

"I'm Lincoln Loud: Ghost Hunter." said Lincoln with determination in his voice.

The Junk knight exploded into pieces and the Loud sisters are all on the ground. But the blast pushes back Lincoln and Ken. "Is everyone ok?" Hunter asked.

"I'm ok." Ken replied.

Lincoln gets up and sees his sisters on the ground. "Girls!" Lincoln ran up to Leni to see if they're ok.

Leni wakes up and sees Lincoln and hugs him. "Thank you Linky." said Leni.

"Is that ghost out of me?" Lynn asked.

"Finally." said Lori.

"I Tried to keep my spirit up." Luan chuckled while Ken held a P.K.E meter at Luan and his eyes widened.

"Oh man," Ken said. "We were able to stop them from taking over your bodies completely but they're still a part of you."

"What?" Lori asked.

"Them possessing you had a bit of a side effect that I wasn't expecting. Since they're your ancestors, overtime your minds and souls started to bond with each other," Ken said. "They needed to complete the ritual to take control of your bodies completely but we were able to stop it in time."

"Meaning?" Lynn asked.

"You and the Sullivans are basically one with each other at this point. We were too late to stop the bonding so we can't use the spell to send the Sullivans to the Underworld because it would send you to the Underworld as well."

"So they can still take over our bodies whenever they want?" Lola asked, slightly fearful.

"Not exactly. We were able to stop the ritual in time so you still maintain the dominant control of your bodies. The Sullivans can only control your bodies when you mentally let them."

"Well a least Royal woods is safe." Lincoln said.

"Ken find a spell to unbond them or something." Kody said. "I can't date two girls."

"Sorry Kody. But there's no way out." said Ken

"Besides that's your problem magic boy." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Don't worry Kody I'm still Leni even those I'm fused with a ghost." Leni said and kissed Kody's cheek.

"At least we'll be on TV." Ken said.

"Actually Ken, the camera and the tape got destroyed during the proton explosion." Hunter said.

"Dang it." Lincoln and Ken both replied.

"But I'm making you two honorary members of ARGGH." Hunter said and the two kids smiled.

* * *

The next day Lincoln is sitting on the steps of the Loud house with his hands on his chin. "Something wrong Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said as he walked up to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine." Lincoln sighed.

"You don't look fine." Ronnie Anne said and sat next to Lincoln. "Are you sad? You shouldn't be. You saved the town from witches and no one will know about this."

"I didn't save my sisters, those ghosts are now merged with them." Lincoln said. "I'm living with the enemies."

"Well Ken said that they can take control mentally and besides your sisters won't let that happen." Ronnie Anne said. "Besides you get to still watch ARGGH."

"You're right. Lisa was proven wrong and I get to save Royal Woods." LIncoln perked up.

"That's the spirit. And if something bad happened to Bobby I would save him no matter what." Ronnie Anne said.

"That's sweet Ronnie." Lincoln said.

"If you tell him about this, you will become a ghost." Ronnie Anne glared.

"Got it. But funny thing I got to meet a friendly ghost." Lincoln said.

"Who?"

"Abraham Loud, my great great grandfather." Lincoln answered.

"What did he look like?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Well kind of like me but with old clothes and ghostly tail." Lincoln replied.

"That figures. Wanna get a milkshake, think of it as a victory milkshake." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"I can go for one." Lincoln said and the two walked away.

 **That's the end of this ghost story. (Crickets chirping) That was funny! Anyway I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Ken escapes, the gang planning, even the Sullivans preparing and souls merging. Please review.**


End file.
